gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
RGFQ-121 Barrett
|accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in seat in torso |affiliation=Equatorial Union |universe=Zero Era |optional equipment=*Anti-Beam Shield }}The RGFQ-121 Barrett (aka Barrett Unit 01, Barrett) is basic combat unit of the Equatorial Union. They are used by both the Equatorial Union and the Orb Union after a trade deal, also they are able to branch off into two other weapon sets. They are the main forces of the Equatorial Union, this version is equipped to battle enemies at a closer range, however, carries a beam rifle in case of needing to a ranged weapon. Technology & Combat Characteristics This Barrett mobile suit is an all-purpose and all-environment mobile suit, suitable for use on Earth or in space. Three versions exist; "Melee Assault Type", "Dual-Range Type" and "Ranged Assault Type". The normal frame unit is upgraded with close-range weaponry with a Japanese-style katana blade, two large beam sabers on it's back, the beam javelins are equipped in each forearm and Anti-Beam Shield.The principle behind the Barrett was to create squads of different Barretts type units, allowing each MS to fight at their optimal range in a team. They are the templates to the newer upgraded units in the Equatorial Union. Armaments ;*Anti-Beam Shield :This shield is equipped with a cloth cloak that had been treated with an anti-beam coating. Functioning similar to the old physical shields that had received the same treatment, the cloak was used to protect the mobile suit from beam shots. ;*"Barrett Slasher" Type 21 Enhanced Long Beam Saber :They are extra long beam sabers which are stored in the back of the mobile suit is a pair of beam sabers. These are the primary close range combat weapons and can slice through any armor that does not have an anti-beam coating. ;*MA-M801 "Slayer" Beam Javelin :They are mounted in the forearms, but this is equipped are made for close combat some Barretts are equipped with two MA-M801 "Slayer" beam javelins, which are similar in function and appearance to beam sabers. Each leg stores one javelin and the two can be combined to form a double-bladed beam saber. ;*"Tetra Straight" Katana :An anti-ship sword in the shape of Katana, unlike the swords used by ZAFT suits like the ZGMF-1017 GINN the Tetra Straight is extremely sharp and does not rely on the kinetic energy of a high-speed swing to cut through its targets. It is also covered with an anti-beam coating, allowing it to parry beam sabers. ;*"Terra Frame" Beam Rifle :A beam weapon that offers close to the mid-range offense since it's not as strong as a standard-type beam rifle however it can fire more rounds a lot quicker and longer than the standard beam rifle, the rifle is stored on the lower back when not in use. System Features ;*Ejection Pod :This ejection pod design proves effective and inexpensive, and a standard feature. However, since these devices are unable to survive the explosion of a mobile suit's main reactor, research continues to lead to a launcher in the back for the cockpit and other escape mechanisms. ;*E.O.C.S. Emergency Overheating Cockpit System :In line with Orb Union's defensive nature dating back to the old Cosmic Era, the welfare of the pilot is also important when handling an experimental technology. This system is primarily used to outfit in all Zero-Era Orb Union Mobile suits as a means to protect the pilot inside from intense heat enhancing the probability of survival of an exploding blast or forced re-entry of the planet surface by 20%. ;*Extended Battery Pack :This power pack inside the mobile suit is to will extend the time used for the mobile suit's Ultracompact energy battery which means they will last longer in battle before they lose energy. Variants ;*RGFQ-121/DR Barrett Dual Range Type ;*RGFQ-121/RA Barrett Ranged Assault Type Trivia Category:Equatorial Union Category:Zero Era Category:Mass Production Mobile Suits